This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful sewing machine housing which is made up of a plurality of interfitting parts.
In a similar prior art sewing machine (German Pat. No. 901 864), the base that holds the sewing machine drive mechanism is partly enclosed by detachable cover plates in order to enable the base to be designed as a simple shape producible by die-casting. This arrangement does not provide for any alteration in the shape of the housing.